His golden protector
by SideshowHeather19
Summary: hey guys! i thought i'd write this because no one else has. stephano gets changed into a human, but he isnt what you think he is. rated m for strong launge and sex in later chapters. PEWDIEPIE BROFIST!
1. Chapter 1

His golden protector.

Disclaimer: I don't own pewdiepie only my imagination

Chapter one: let's get human!

I sit there in my usual position with my sword hoping he will realize im not who he thinks I am. Im talking to Mr. Chair and cursing the barrels.

"So steph think he'll realize?" Mr. Chair says smirking at me.

"I don't know." I say in my French accent. Then in walks mutton with some Laudanum with a smile on his face.

"Well good news Stephanie!" I look at him listening earnestly. "I've come up with a new potion! It will turn you human!" I gasp and shout.

" Well then pour it on me mutton!" he looks worried

"but there is…" I cut him off

"just give it to me please!"

"All right!" He unstoppers the bottle and pours it on my. I gasp as I grow in size and look at my new human body.


	2. Chapter 2: not trusted

Chapter two: not trusted.

Me and MR. Chair walk around looking for pewdie. (Me holding him as usual)

"Think we'll find him steph?" Mr. Chair asks looking at me

"I'm not sure." I say truthfully. We keep walking for hours, and then finally we hear him shout

"AHHH fahk, I don't like corridors!" I squeal loudly and Mr. Chair says "wait steph don't!" I don't listen and run to the place I heard his voice and run up to hug him.

"PEWDIE I"VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" I shout happily. He looks at me in confusion.

"Who the fahk are you?" He asks.

I stare at him. "You're kidding right?"

"Uhhh no who are you?" I feel my eyes well with tears but I don't cry.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am, can't you recognize my voice?"

He looks at me for a second,

"Well you sort of sound like a girl stephano." He answers.

"That's because I am stephano, well that's what you call me, I was too small for you to realize that I'm really a woman." He looks shocked.

" That's impossible!"


	3. Chapter 3: he finally belives

Chapter three: Y U NO BELIVE ME?

Disclaimer: I don't own pewdiepie

I stare at pewdiepie in shock, and sadness at his outburst.

"You really don't believe me? I say in a small voice.

"No way it's to fucked up to be true." I look at him with anger.

"Fine, btw I found Mr. Chair." I walk away angrily. I walk for some time not really paying attention to wear I'm going when I hear pewdie screaming.

"Oh fahk!" I say and run that way to wear I heard him, I yanked him out of harm's way and lead him to my secret hideout.

"You'll be safe here I promise." I say to him as I wrap up the scratch on his arm. He looks at me in confusion.

"I thought you were pissed at me? Why did you save me?" he asks.

"Because pewdie, no matter how pissed you make me we're friends, I've been "stephano" for so long I almost believe it myself." I say honestly.

"So you're really stephano?" he asks "yes" I answer. He looks guilty but doesn't say anything for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4 yes i called you felix

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own pewdiepie only the girl version of stephano.

Pewdie and I have been walking for hours looking for something. I honestly didn't know, even though I'm stuck here I have no idea what the plot will be.

"What do you have to find this time?" I ask him. "Like usual the way out." He answers.

We keep walking and it feels like we are going in circles.

"Uggghh we need to rest." I moan my feet hurt.

"Yeah no kidding." Pewdie answers. I remember this one spot that has no monsters at all. Like the mod developer forget to put any there.

"This way pewds I know a place here with absolutely no monsters." I say as I pull him in that direction. I bring him to a room and say

"here it is, it's just this room. We should be safe to rest here." He nods in thanks and collapse on the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. I lay next to him and fall asleep too.

We wake up hours later Feeling better rested and refreshed.

"Come on Felix lets go find so food and water." I yawn in a heavy French accent Still filled with sleep. He looks at me weird.

"What?" I say

"you called me Felix, you never call me Felix." He answers with a smile on his face, I chuckle and say

"I guess I did, now come on." We hurry and manage to find bread and some water and take it back to the room. we sit there for some time, talking about everything, i tell him more about me. then he askes me something

" do you like me? like more then a friend?" i turn red and say " i'd rather not say, you understand." he just nods and smiles.


End file.
